Particularly in the field of large-diameter bearings, for example large-diameter rolling bearings adapted to be used in wind turbines or tunnel boring machines, it is known to use segmented cages which provide segments abutting circumferentially and having pockets for receiving the rolling elements.
Currently, the adjacent segments provide flat abutting surfaces which are in contact one on the other. When these segments pivot radially relative to each other, the contact plat surfaces take off from one another and the segments stay in contact only on inner or outer contacts, increasing the median nominal diameter of the cages.
Otherwise, as described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,866, the contact abutting surfaces are cylindrical. One of these cylindrical surfaces is convex and is engaged in the other cylindrical surface which is concave, the diameters of these cylindrical surfaces being equal. When these segments pivot radially relative to each other, either the contact cylindrical surfaces take off from one another and the segments stay in contact only on inner or outer contacts or the cylindrical surfaces stay in contact and slide one over the other, the segments shifting radially one relative to the other.
The above situations induce untimely deteriorations and are not satisfying.